In fact, foldable cradles for babies are presently known, for example those disclosed in Utility Models ES-A-275810, ES-A-1000144, ES-A-1014582 and ES-A-1024018, all of them having very similar characteristics, being mainly based on a framework formed by two frames mounted with their sides scissor crossed and hinged to each other in the respective crossing points by means of independent aligned shafts. In the frames, on each side and above said crossing points, crossmembers are arranged on which a cot is arranged. Also, above the crossing points there exists one or several foldable crossbars limiting the opening of said frames and which in some case (ES-A-1014582) are part of the cot bedding structure. Folding said crossbars allows to shut said frames so that both remain approximately leaning against each other. In all the foldable cradles according to above documents, it is required to withdraw the cot before folding the framework. In mentioned model ES-A-1024018, the folding support has a single central crossbar and it has other higher crossbars depending on the removable enclosing sides which have to be released when it is wished to fold the framework.
Anyway, all above disclosed framework for cot or cradle carries a limitation relating to the positions it can adopt, these remaining reduced to a single working position, without possibility of any variation neither in the height nor in the inclination and at the folding position the cot having been previously withdrawn. In addition, in the working position, the possibility or rocking the cradle has not been provided.
In the Utility Model ES-A-294024, said crossbars do not exist but the two frames are linking above their crossing points to straight side lengths of a top horizonal ring serving as support for the respective cot. The link of one of those frames with said top ring comprises hinges with respect to independent shafts aligned at fixed points, while the other frame is linked to the ring by means of couplings in different selectable positions which allows to adjust the height. However, it is not either provided the possibility to rock the cradle and the cot must be withdrawn for folding the set.
Unlike above background, the cradle for babies which is proposed comprises a kind of sliding junction of the frames to each other and with corresponding cot which confers it a condition of greatly stable supporting structure in the working position and provided with a great freedom to allow moving the cot in order it adopts different levels and positions, including the possibility to rock the cradle, while the set, including the cot, in a folded position adopts a minimum bulk being easily transportable, for example, in the boot of a current car.